A switching roller finger follower or rocker arm allows for control of valve actuation by alternating between two or more states. In some examples, the rocker arm can include multiple arms, such as an inner arm and an outer arm. In some circumstances, these arms can engage different cam lobes, such as low-lift lobes, high-lift lobes, and no-lift lobes. Mechanisms are required for switching rocker arm modes in a manner suited for operation of internal combustion engines.
Typically the components of the rocker arm are sized and sorted before assembly such that the appropriate combination of components is selected in an effort to satisfy latch lash tolerances. The sizing and sorting process can be time consuming. It would be desirable to simplify the assembly process and provide better latch lash control.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.